


Believe

by MarinaNina



Series: Lucy does her thing in Hogwarts [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaNina/pseuds/MarinaNina
Summary: Ginny Believed in several things. The four Pevensie siblings were some of those.
Series: Lucy does her thing in Hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555933
Kudos: 99





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Harry potter

Ginny Believed in several things. The four Pevensie siblings were some of those. 

First, as he usually is, she found Peter very distracted in platform 9 3/4. Her mother had ben running around, Ron, Harry and Hermione had ditched her as they did always. She went to Peter to see if he could point her in Lucy's direction. She was quite found of the other girl. Peter looked at her surprise as she smiled and asked for his sister. "Lucy is somewhere doing well.... Lucy things I guess" He smiled a little "Have you seen Edmund, however?" She shook her head. "Great... hey Ginny?" Peter asked lighting up "Can you do me this huge favor?"  
Ginny frowned "what is it?" She had lived with Fred and George her entire life, and knew better than agree with things before having all the information. "Could you offer this cookies to Edmund? You can take these ones to yourself but offer the others to him please"  
She stared at him "Why don't you offer him yourself?"  
He shifted a little in his place "We had a... un... argument this morning and he forgot to take his lunch. I just bought these on the way, his favorites. But is better if he doesn't know I'm the one giving it to him"  
Ginny blinked "Peter, this makes no sense. Talk to your brother and give him the cookies. You're not going to see him the entire year."  
"I can't! And I have nothing to apologize for"  
Ginny raised her brow and Peter sighed.  
"Fine, I'll go talk to him." She smiled. 

As Peter went to find his brother Ginny couldn't help but Believe that they would be okay.

Then, there was Susan. She had been chosen as the Hogwarts champion, even if she hadn't put her name on it. Ginny had seen Edmund and Lucy run to her in the day she was chosen and the three looked quite worried. Of course, no one seemed more desperate than Harry Potter, who wasn't even old enough to be on the competition. The Weasley girl decided to ignore her brother's drama as he and Harry fought over the tournament. Susan, she decided, was beautiful in everything she did. Ginny watched as the girl fought a Dragon using a enchanted bow and couldn't stop thinking Susan looked like a warrior from a old story.  
It was in the second task, however, that she made everyone see her as someone you wouldn't want to cross. She surfaced the lake with Edmund, both walking in a worried Lucy embrace. Harry and Ron following and being wrapped by Hermione in a hug. Susan rose hell.  
"How did MY UNDERAGE BROTHER got in this mess?" She asked firmly at professor Dumbledore and the audience fell silence, watching the scene  
"Now miss.."  
"Do you have Peter or mine signature for this? Because my mother passed away. I didn't sign him in for this and I know Peter would never. Do you have Edmund permission for this at least?"  
Silence followed and Susan seemed to find herself again. "I would please like to talk with a representative of each school in private, I believe we have already made this more public than necessary" Ginny watched Susan walk, followed by her Siblings. She stopped only to look at Cho and let her girlfriend know that she was okay.  
When the second task was considered invalid and the four children who had been used as hostages received an formal apology and their family a 50 gallons fee to compensate the emotional distress, Ginny could only feel newfound respect for Susan. 

Looking back, Ginny could only realize that she always Believed Susan would win the tournament

Edmund asked her to the ball and Ginny was happy. Lucy had decided to go alone, and as she was Lucy (and sister to a champion) no one stopped her entering the great hall despite her being a third year student. Susan and Cho had gone together, to Harry's disappointment.  
Her date had proven to be the perfect gentleman, and a very pleasant company. Edmund was a great dancer and a very nice person to talk to, Ginny was happy to have said yes.  
She rolled her eyes to Ron sulking in a corner as he watched Hermione with Krum. "You brother seems Happy" Edmund said as they sat dow to rest a little  
"He's jealous of Hermione." Edmund smiled at that.  
"Young love" Ginny laughed at that  
"Because you're very old and have dated a lot" Edmund smiled at her  
"I'm older than Dumbledore" Ginny laughed and noticed how nice his eyes looked.  
"I'm going to ask my sisters to dance, or they will be angry later. Will you give me a second?"  
She watched as Susan, who was even more beautiful than Fleur, and than Lucy, who was to gracious to her age, spoon around the Hall with Edmund and soon she noticed that other people were watching to. Ginny smiled at the siblings. The only brothers who would think to invite her for a dance would be Charlie or Bill. And that's because they were already old enough to openly show affection to their family. Watch Edmund do it, made her heatr warm.  
"Do you all take Dance lessons?" She asked Edmund as he walked her around the garden  
"Something like that"  
And for once, when her lips met his, she wasn't thinking about green eyes and a scar. 

And when he smiled at her the other day and invited her for a a walk at the gardens Ginny Believed that Edmund could be more real than any of her daydreams.

And then, there's Lucy.  
She had been very jumpy the entire year. And she was very unhappy with professor Moody.  
So Ginny shouldn't have been so surprise to end up sneaking in their defense class as everyone was in the third task. What did surprise her was finding a person made hostage to feed a polijuice potion. As she raced the school to the Task and pulled Professor Dumbledore by the hand and told him what happened Ginny didn't stop to wander how Lucy knew to look in the trunk, or how she was going to free the man by herself .  
The headmaster took her hand and they were soon spinning. Ginny wanted to puke when they appeared at the defense classroom and closed her eyes. When she opened, Dumbledore asked her to take the real Moddy to the infirmary for help and soon, he and Lucy were disappearing.  
When Ginny arrived at the maze half an hour later, she found a mess. Harry and Susan in the middle of it, the fake Moody tied up and Lucy calmly standing at Dumbledore's side as they explained the hole situation.  
Later, Ginny told her that they were to late. When Dumbledore arrived, Voldemort had returned, Susan was fighting to many Death Eaters and Harry fighting Voldemort himself. Susan had been target of many Killing curses, but she was fast, and they had missed her every time. But had Dumbledore not arrived, she probably would have died. 

She watched Ron and Hermione wait dow Harry outside the infirmary as Susan stepped out, only to receive an arm full of Lucy, a kiss on the forehead from Peter and a Hug from Edmund. Soon Peter was going back home, Edmund gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek and Ginny one on the lips before walking with Susan to her common run, and she and Lucy went on their own way.

Lucy had once more unmasked a plot that no one had seen. 

And as Ginny watched Lucy leave the common room to go talk with the headmaster, she could only assume that Dumbledore had learned to Believe in the young Lucy the same way Ginny did.

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so be kind


End file.
